


I Knew The First Time We Met That You'd Be Hard to Forget

by becca_zander97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Small Parks and Rec reference, Steve is a spunky little guy, Tony Saves The Day, brock is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_zander97/pseuds/becca_zander97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is saved from being beaten up, by Tony swooping in and saving the day. That is the first time they met. After that, Tony makes it his mission to get Steve to go out with him. Steve just loves to watch tony squirm.</p><p> </p><p>I'm really bad at summaries, and this doesn't really do it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew The First Time We Met That You'd Be Hard to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a one shot, but I am a firm believer that one shots should be kept under 9,000 words, with a few exceptions, and I don't know how long this story will be, so I figured I'd just break it up into chapters. I have most of it planned out, it's just a matter of having the inspiration to write it. I hope you like it. Hopefully, this will be my first ever completed fan fiction. I have one on my Wattpad account that i haven't even touched in 2 or so years.
> 
> Enjoy.

              Steve hated going to school. Sure, he loved to learn. There was nothing wrong with that. The issue was the people. They aren’t very accepting, so being a 5’5” gay guy with asthma and twig like limbs was not ideal. The one good thing about going to school was that he got to see his best friends everyday.

  
              Bucky is the over protective brother he never had. If anyone so much as looked at Steve weird, he got defensive. While Steve loved Bucky, it could get really old. Steve doesn’t like people fighting his battles.

  
              Clint is the goofball that you love, but want to punch sometimes. He is on the school archery team, and he never misses. He loves crawling through air vents for some reason, as well. Steve will just be walking down the school hallway, and then BAM! Clint drops down from the ceiling and starts talking to Steve like it was normal. Admittedly, it freaked Steve out the first few times, but he has grown used to it.

  
              Natasha is one of the best people in the world. She’s scary, but once you get to know her, she’s actually a big softy. She’s Clint’s best friend. They had tried dating in the beginning, but found that they were better suited as friends.

  
             “Time to get ready for school, Steve!” Sarah, Steve’s mom yells from downstairs.

  
             Steve slowly gets out of the warmth of his bed and walks over to his closet. He grabs a white t-shirt and some ripped jeans and heads to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

  
             By the time he is done, he has 15 minutes before he has to leave for school. He walks slowly into the kitchen and sees his mom making breakfast. He walks over and kisses her cheek.

  
            “Morning, ma,” Steve said.

  
            “Hey, baby,” she replied. “I’m making your favorite. Waffles with extra whipped cream.”

  
            Steve’s’ face lights up. He absolutely loves waffles. Especially with extra whipped cream.

  
            “What’s the special occasion?” he asked. His mom only makes his favorite food on holidays and when she has news.

  
            “Well, I just know how much you don’t like going to school,” she said. “I just wanted to start your day off the right way.”

  
            “Thanks, ma,” he replies.

  
            They eat their breakfast in silence. Honestly, Steve doesn’t know why people would eat anything but breakfast food.

  
            By the time Steve finished, it was time to head to school. He grabbed his leather jacket off of the chair and kissed his mom’s cheek.  
            “Have a good day at work, ma,” he said, smiling.

  
            “Don’t get into too much trouble at school,” Sarah replied, also smiling.

  
             Steve walks outside and heads to the bus stop. And hell begins.

 

 ------

 

             The second Steve sets foot on the bus, he gets tripped while walking to the back. He gets up in time to see Bucky start standing. He hastily shakes his head, and Bucky hesitates before sitting back down. Steve walks over and sits next to Bucky without another incident.

  
            “Hey Buck,” Steve greeted.

  
            “I hate that they do that,” Bucky said. “Why won’t you let me do anything about it?”

  
            “It’s not your fight Bucky,” Steve replied. “Besides, only one more year and then we will be out of here and none of this will even matter.”

  
            Bucky just grumbles and sits back with his arms crossed.

  
            “Really, Buck. It’s fine,” Steve said. “You know that if it ever gets bad enough, that I would come to you and Nat and let you have your wicked way with them.”

  
             Bucky smirks slightly, before he remembers that he is supposed to be mad. They ride the rest of the way in silence.

  
             When they pull up in front of the school, Steve can see Nat and Clint waiting for them. He and Bucky walk off, Bucky still brooding like the child he is.

  
            “What pissed in your cereal, Buck?” Nat said, smirking.

  
            “Fuck off, Nat,” Bucky said, while flipping her off.

  
             Nat just laughed, and turned to Clint.

  
            “He’s acting more like a child than you, Clint,” Nat said, still laughing.

  
            “Hey!” Clint replied, indignantly. “There was no need for that. What did I ever do to you?”

  
            “You were born,” She responded, laughing even harder at Clint’s fake hurt face.

  
            “Now, that was just uncalled for!” He said. “I’ll have you know that Steve thinks I’m awesome.”

  
             They both turn to me and look expectant.

  
             “Hey, don’t bring me into your childish squabble,” he said.

  
              Just then, the bell rang, saving him from anything they had to say. The group dispersed and headed to class. Steve didn’t have any classes with them, just lunch, so he was on his own.

  
              He walked to his locker to grab the books for his first class, when he was pushed up against the lockers. He rolled his eyes. Of course this had to happen now.

  
              “What are you doin’, nerd?” Brock Rumlow, resident douchebag, asked. “I know you weren’t going to go to class without stopping by to see me.”

  
               Brocks cronies all laughed like that was the funniest thing they have ever heard in their pathetic, miserable lives.

  
              “Actually, yes,” Steve replied. “I was hoping I would survive the morning without having to see your ugly mug. Really, it’s nauseating. You should look into fixing that.”

  
              “Why you little…” Brock said, and angry gleam in his eyes. “I’m gonna make you regret the day you were born.”

  
               Steve saw Brock pull his arm back, and prepared as much as one could when they were about to get hit in the face. Except, nothing happened. Steve opened one of his eyes to see a boy standing in front of him, holding Brocks fist in his hand.

  
               “That’s not very nice, now is it?” Mystery man asked. “Why would you wanna go and hurt such a cutie?”

  
                Steve still couldn’t see who it was, as their back was still to him. He was incredibly offended by that statement.

  
                “Hey!” he said. “Who are you calling cute?”

  
                The man finally turned his head to him. Steve couldn’t help but notice that he was incredibly handsome. He also looked a little familiar.

  
                “You,” the man replied. “You are just so adorable and I want to squeeze you.”

  
                 Steve squawked with indignation, but the mans attention had already turned back to the problem at hand: Brock Rumlow.

  
                “You wanna tell me why you were about to punch him?” The man said.

  
                “Cause he’s a short faggot, who deserves it,” Brock replied, sneering at Steve from around the mystery man.

  
                “You really disgust me,” the man said. “There must be something wrong in your brain. Maybe it’s the fact that you don’t have one.”

  
                Brock was so angry that there was almost steam coming out of his ears. This man had stopped him from beating up his favorite punching bag and had called him stupid in less that 5 minutes. Granted, he really is stupid, but he likes to think he is the greatest person ever created. It’s pathetic, really.

  
                Brock brought his other hand up to punch the man, but he beat him to it. Mystery man brought up his free hand and punched Brock in the gut.

  
               “Get the fuck out of here,” he said. “I don’t wanna look at your face any longer.”

  
                Brock, being the stupid idiot that he is, didn’t take the warning. He got right back up ad went after the man. He bent down to grab the mystery man by his waist, but the guy just moved out of the way and pushed Brock head first into the lockers next to Steve. Brock was out cold.

  
                The mystery man stood there for a beat, looking at Brock on the ground. Steve shifted his feet a little and that seemed to snap the man out of it.

  
               “You okay, kid?” he asked.

  
                What was it with people and thinking that Steve was a kid? He was almost 18, he wasn’t a kid gosh darn it.

  
               “I’m not a kid,” Steve said. “Also, I was taking care of it. You didn’t have to step in. I was perfectly fine, had him right where I wanted him.”

  
               “Yeah, sure you did,” he said. “I’m Tony, by the way.”

  
                Tony. That’s why he looked so familiar. Tony Stark, the smartest kid in school, and also the richest. All the girls want to date him, all the boys want to be him, with the few gay exceptions. Steve had never actually seen the guy before. He could definitely see what all the fuss was about now. The man was absolutely gorgeous.

  
                “Steve,” Steve, replied, still staring at Tony. “I guess I should say thank you. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, I just don’t like people fighting my battles. Just don’t make a habit of it, yeah?”

  
                “No promises,” Tony replied. “It was kind of fun beating that douchebag up.”

  
                “Oh man,” Steve said. “Nat and Bucky are going to be pissed that someone else beat them to it, and Clint is going to be pissed that he didn’t get to watch.”

  
                 “Clint?” Tony said, questioningly. “You know Clint?”

  
                 “Yeah,” Steve replied. “He’s Nat’s best friend, and Nat is my second best friend, behind Bucky.”

  
                  “Huh,” Tony said. “I wonder how we never met.”

  
                  “What do you mean?” Steve asked.

  
                  “Clint is MY second best friend,” Tony replied. “Behind my science bro, Brucey bear.”

  
                  “Huh,” Steve said.

  
                 “Yeah, that’s been established already Stevie,” Tony said.

  
                “Shut up,” he replied.

  
                 Brock started stirring at their feet. It was then that Steve realized that he was way late to class and was likely to receive a detention. This actually happened quite often, despite contrary beliefs. Steve was actually beat up quite a lot and then just left there. He missed about 4 classes a week, at least.

  
                “I gotta get to class,” Steve said. “See you around, Tony.”

  
                With that, Steve grabbed his stuff off of the floor and booked it to class. He hoped that he would actually see Tony around. He was cute, and it never hurt to have some eye candy around.

  
                When Steve walked into class, the teacher didn’t even look up. She just handed him his detention slip while still teaching the class. That really says a lot about how often he is late to class, doesn’t it?

  
Steve sits in his seat and thinks about the guy who saved him, not even paying any attention in class.


End file.
